An ultrasonic transducer which is sutured to the heart at operation and removed percutaneously was developed and tested in twenty animals. The potential for this device to measure cardiac function was measured by simultaneously recording 67 left ventricular angiograms and echograms over a wide range of hemodynamic function. In addition, the reproducibility of the data obtained from the transducer and the safety of application withdrawal were examined.